We Will Always Be Friends
by Umbreon at Dusk
Summary: We used to do everthing together. We used to be real close friends... but that all changed. I wonder if we could fix that, I wonder if there's still hope left between us. This is a oneshot dedicated to my friend CandyAppleShy


**Hey there to all. This is just one of many oneshots to be uploaded by me. One thing you should know is that this is the first thing that I will upload onto this site, so if the text isn't as smooth as I would hope, then I apologize. I am sorry if it seems a little short, My word processor does not have a word counter, so I can not decipher how long or short a chapter may be. This oneshot goes out to my very good friend CandyAppleShy(Thanks for adding me to your list). I got the idea for this story from my Pokemon mystery dungeon game. I had evolved my Riolu partner and I couldn't evolve myself, so I was pretty ticked off. Then this story idea pops into my head and here you go. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon, and I am in no way connected to the very nice people of GameFreak/ Nintendo/ Other. So do not sue me, please.**

I lay down on my bed. The gentle sounds of the sea resonate all the way up to our little home on Sharpedo Bluff. The soft crash of the waves help to soothe me, but for some reason I can't find it in myself to fall asleep. The moonlight shimmers in the darkness, illuminating me and my partner's figures. I'm not even sure if I am allowed to say that anymore. My partner.

I look over to him. The Lucario has his back turned to me, he seems to be sleeping, the gentle rise and fall of his midsection telling me all I need to know. But it could be staged. He could be awake right now. All I need to do is ask. I can't bring myself to do it right now.

I always wondered what happened to us. We were the best of friends. Ever since we met each other on the beach that fateful day, we've been inseparable. We explored. We fought. We walked on in the face of defeat. We saved the world. We should be even more close than before. But..._ something_ changed...

Everything was good as usual. We were walking down the path to the crossroads, and Then he gets this idea that maybe we should go to the Luminous Spring. "Maybe we can evolve now," he had said. "You never know, Ash. This could be our lucky break."

I disagreed, remembering our previous visits to the Luminous Spring. We we're rejected countless times. Me, because I was a human from the future. Him, because his fate was tied with mine. I wouldn't want to get my hopes up again, only to have them broken into a million pieces like before.

But he was Persistent. He kept pleading, saying that this would be the last time like he had countless times before. I still resisted. Being a Riolu, he resorted to giving me the puppy dog eyes. And there is no way you can say no to those things. He dragged me away, victorious.

We had arrived at Luminous Spring not moments after stepping into the teleporter pad located just to the right of the crossroads. The mysterious clearing that the Luminous Spring resided in came into view, the eerie light didn't help to satisfy my mood of nervousness and denial. Then the Spring spoke, its disembodied voice carried throughout the grove and sent a weird feeling down my spine.

"_Those who seek awakening, this is Luminous Spring. If you wish to evolve, then step forward."_

I was shocked. Never before has the Spring said those words to us. I felt elated at that moment. We could finally evolve. Rai, my partner, seemed to be as excited as me, if not, then even more so. His eyes lit up and he seemed to glow with his own inner light. He then turned to look at me. "I was right this time. We can evolve now!" he shouted. Without waiting, he rushed into the beam of light centered within the water.

"_Those that seek awakening, this is Luminous Spring. Do you wish to evolve?"_

The Riolu's eyes seemed to grow wider, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't dreaming. This was real. He then spoke, trying to contain his excitement. "Yes, I would like to evolve please."

"_Do you need an item to do so?"_

Rai's face fell, Completley taken off guard by the question. He seemed to panic for a few fleeting seconds before answering in a shaky voice. "I-I don't think so. No. No, I don't need an item."

The spring went quiet. After a few moments, I had almost given up hope for my friend.I had thought that we wouldn't have a chance to evolve after all. But, all of a sudden, the Spring's voice seemed to come back to itself.

"_So be it. Seeker of awakening, let us begin."_

The Riolu in the beam of light seemed to shimmer, his appearance growing ever indistinct. Then he started to flash white, the light coming out from his form covered his body. I watched as his form changed, his shape growing taller and the light pulsating, radiating outwards in a frenzy of beams. A bright flash burst out of him and I was forced to cover my eyes. When I looked back, I no longer saw a Riolu within the Spring, but a Lucario instead. My friend grew taller and most of his body features changed, He now sported spikes that jutted out from his chest and paws, as well as a better looking mask that covered his eyes and most of his forehead. The blue and tan jackal looked over his body and screamed in delight. His eyes turned to me and I could see how happy he was. I couldn't help but be happy myself.

He rushed over and picked me up, He twirled me around and set me down. I hated when he did that. It made me feel small, still being a Pikachu and all. "Go on, Ash," he urged me. "It's your turn now."

I remember how nervous I felt as I stepped up into the light. I remember seeing how happy the newly formed Lucario was. I remember the words spoken to me by the spring.

"_You... have been here before. You cannot evolve. There is still that which blocks the path to evolution within you. Leave this place, you have no purpose here."_

I remember how my spirits were once again crushed. I remember how utterly defeated I felt as I stepped out of the light. I remember the crestfallen look upon the newly formed Lucario's face.

When we had gotten back to treasure town, he had tried to cheer me up by offering to get us a drink at Spinda's cafe. My favorite, Yellow Gummi Smoothie. I declined the offer. I had just wanted to be alone for a while, so I went down to the beach. He tried to follow me, but I had told him I wanted time alone to think. He seemed to understand and said that he'd be waiting for me back at home.

After that day, we went exploring. Of course we did. It was our passion. It was what we devoted ourselves to. We had strayed onto a piece of land in the dungeon that was proclaimed to be owned by a band of thieves known as the Silent Brothers. We were attacked on sight. The thieves jumped out of the shadows, living up to the "Silent" part in their name. I didn't notice they were there until I had a face full of dirt and various things. I got up and surveyed the area. The entire room seemed to be filled with Pokemon and I knew that we were majorly outnumbered.

They consisted mainly of dark type Pokemon. The leader of their group being an Umbreon. He gave a signal that started an onslaught of attacks from the enemy. I had tried to attack them back, but they would swiftly dodge my futile attempts, and strike me from behind. Swing, Miss, Swing, Miss. I started to curse myself for not landing one hit, even with my electric type attacks. I looked over to my partner and was amazed by what I saw.

He was launching a flurry of punches upon the approaching enemies. They seemed to target him more, as if he was the most dangerous of us two. He would dodge attacks from behind, landing a well placed kick on the pokemon who tried to get a cheap shot in. He punched a Houndoom in the face and sent him flying into the wall. He seemed to be nothing like the Riolu I once knew. He was faster, and stronger. I envied him at that moment, because he had what I didn't.

I looked at the amount of enemies I had in comparison to him. They sent the grunts after me. Those who were still in their first evolved forms. A Poochyena, a Duskull, Banette, Nuzleaf, and an Eevee that I assumed was going to evolve into an Umbreon... I felt... weak.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't land a single hit. Rai had finished dispatching his group of thieves and rushed over to help me. I watched as he pummeled the remaining enemies on his own, leaving me feeling useless.

He had finished and walked over to the Umbreon, who had tried to sneak away. He grabbed the Umbreon by the scruff and hauled him up, startling a yip out of the 'Eon. The Umbreon pleaded with the Lucario, trying to get him to let him go. But he was an outlaw and we had to turn him in to complete the job request. I followed my partner back to the Guild with my tail dragging on the ground behind me.

At the Guild, Officer Magnezone congratulated us once again for capturing another outlaw. He offered us the rewards, 500P and an Oran Berry. Me and Rai had decided that we would split the reward a long time ago. He offered me the Oran Berry and half the money. I declined and said that he could keep it all. "I didn't do anything," I had said. "You worked hard, you earned it."

He looked at me skeptically before reluctantly accepting the rewards.

Rai eventually came to do everything. From capturing outlaws by himself, to making it all the way to the bottom of a dungeon with 60 floors single-handedly, even considering I accompanied him that time. After the next few missions, it seemed that I wasn't needed anymore. I felt useless and unwanted. We eventually drifted apart, the only words ever exchanged between us being "Good Morning" and "Good night".

I often find myself wishing everything could go back to those days when he was just a Riolu and we could talk easily to one another. I know that I can't change the past, but I can wish, can't I? Can't I dream?

I look over to the Lucario laying in his bed. I somehow draw up the nerve to whisper to him in the dead of the night. "Hey, Rai, Are you asleep?" I don't recieve a response. I didn't expect to. I turn around and settle myself into the bed. I hear a voice. It belongs to him.

"No, I'm not asleep... Why?"

I stop to think for a little. Why. Why would I ask if he was asleep or not? Because I want to redeem our friendship by talking the night away? Becuase I feel rejected and alone? Because I want us to be friends like we used to be? Because I didn't plan this out? Bingo.

I eventually settle for asking a question. "What are you thinking about?" I admit, it was a stupid question, but it was something wasn't it? It was a start after so many days and nights of silence. It was a hope.

I swear I could see the idiot look he gave me, even with my back turned to him. "I'm thinking about how that is a lame question to ask your best friend in the middle of the night."

Did he really just say that he was still my "Best Friend?" It couldn't be possible. "Hey, Rai... Whatever happened to us?"

I heard him shift in his bed, probably turning himself to me with his head propped up on his elbow. "What do you mean 'Whatever happened to us?'" I bit my lip, wondering if now was the right time to bring up the topic.

I turned to look up at the ceiling, the rocky surface cast shadows over itself in the moonlight. "You know what I mean. We used to be the best of friends. We endured so much together. We explored countless dungeons, we have practically every treasure known in the history of the world, we graduated from the guild, we have so much money in our bank account than we know what to do with, we traveled to the future and back, we had so much fun in all our years together, we fought Dialga, we stopped Darkrai, we saved the world TWICE, We were literally the best of friends in the world. Then you evolve, and it all just... changes. The past is forgotten and the present takes over our lives."

I stop looking at the ceiling to direct my gaze at the Lucario. Most of his features are hidden the the shadows, so I couldn't see his facial expression. Was he Confused right now? Did he feel bad or even awkward? "Do you remember the old days, Rai? When you were still a Riolu? Do you remember finding me lying face-down in the sand on the beach? Do you remember how I helped you to be brave and enlist as a member of Wigglytuff's Guild? Do you remember all the great times we had together, all the adventures and explorations?"

It was his turn to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. He whispered, and I thought I sensed a hint of remorse in his voice. "Of course I remember, Ash."

"...Do you sometimes wish we could go back to those days?"

It suddenly got quiet. I felt I just crossed the line, but who cares. I want to know. Why weren't we friends anymore? Did he change, or did I?

"...Sometimes, yeah, I do. Without you, I never would have been able to do all the things I've done. I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for you."

I smile in the darkness, wishing things could have been easier. "Yeah, I guess so. Just look at us now. We're deemed the greatest explorers of time. Our names will be passed down through history, and our children will live on in our legacy. Hell, they've even built a statue of you and me in the middle of Treasure Town. We have recruited every single Pokemon, even including the legendary pokemon. Is there anything we haven't done?"

Rai shifted uneasily. "I can think of a few things."

I laugh. "I mean besides dying, of course we're not there yet."

He shook his head. "No, That's not what I meant. We don't have _every_ ledgendary Pokemon. We are missing... one."

This caught my attention. "What?"

"That's just it. We don't have every ledgendary recruited onto our team. we're missing one."

I sat up. This was news to me. I thought we had 'em all for sure. There's Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai, Shaymin, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltress, Heatran, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, and so many others I can't recall. But we are appearantly missing one. "We can't possibly be missing one legendary, can we? It's just unthinkable. Which one is it?" I ask Rai.

He smiles. "Arceus, the pokemon god."

I smack my face. "Of course, How could I be so blind." I shake my head. "But it's not like we could just waltz into any random dungeon and find the god of all pokemon. Do you know how off that would be?" I sit and think about it as my partner smiles.

"What if I told you that I know where we could find Arceus?"

My eyes widened. "YOU WHAT!"

He walks over to his explorer bag and pulls out the Wonder Map and a piece of parchment. He then moves to sit by me and places the piece of parchment under the moonlight, pointing out a shining spot on the map that would usually go un-noticed. "I recieved a letter a couple of days ago. It was from Arceus himself. He said to come to this place-" He taps on the shining dot, "It's a dungeon called the Ethereal Ruins. You can only find it on the map when it is underneath the moonlight."

He then hands me the other piece of paper, which turns out to be a letter scrawled in a smooth, curved text.

_Greetings, to the famous exploration team,_

_I have heard tales of your adventures, young ones. If I am led to be correct, then I understand that you have saved the world not once, but twice. I should have been more aware of Darkrai and his intentions, and I apologize for you having been put through such a dilemma. It was my mistake, and I intend to make up for it in due time. I wish to meet the Pokemon responsible for preventing the paralysis of the world, space, and time. It would be a great honor. I intrust with you, the location of my domain knows an the Ethereal Ruins. Show the map underneath the moon as its light courses throughout the night. You may notice something odd about it, or you may not. I trust that you are clever enough to notice some differences. As I said before, I would like to meet you, but I also have heard that you have defeated my brethren and kin. Many of the likes being Dialga. And if I may, then I would like to see just how strong the most famous exploration team of all time really is. Do not be mistaken, this is a challenge letter. I will be waiting patiently and expectantly for your arrival. I do hope you will not dissapoint me. I wish you good luck._

_In Favor,_

_~Arceus_

I stare at the dot on the map and the letter within my hands, something doesn't seem to add up. "Rai, How come you're telling me all this? Why not go to the dungeon yourself? I'm sure you could clear it alone, without me. You are faster and stronger than me after all, I would be useless anyways. Ever since you evolved, You have always been a one man team. I just never found myself able to keep up with you."

He shakes his head. "I never knew you felt that way about it. I'm sorry, Ash. You can understand that I didn't intend for things to happen the way they did. I'm sorry I forced you to go to Luminous Spring that day. When I evolved and you didn't, we just... broke apart... Things got quiet between us and I always felt odd around you." He smiled, "But here's the thing, I had already tried to do it alone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But it seems that I can't enter the dungeon without someone I trust, or have a strong bond with. It was some sort of curse Arceus placed on the entrance." He looks at me with a glimmer in his eyes. "Don't you see, Ash? I actually need you for once. We could go in together. We could finish it together! It would be just like the old days, just you and me. Two buddies, facing the world, side by side."

I smile, not letting my true feelings get a hold of me. He went without me. He thought he could just hide something like this from me. But things didn't work out in his favor, did they? I should strangle him right now for even bothering to show me this location on the map where we could find on of the strongest Pokemon in the world and maybe even get some unknown treasure out of the process. Or just the thought of going into a dungeon that nobody has ever even heard of before. Or even being able to do it with my partner, just like old times, just like before.

"Just like the old days, huh? That sounds pretty good... Okay, I'll go. But tell me one thing, Rai."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" The jackal looks over at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes, his ears perking so he could hear every word I say.

I smile at my partner. "We're still friends, aren't we?"

He nods his head once. "We will always be friends, Ash. You and me, friends forever."

I blink away tears as he stands up, "Well, lets get going."

"Going?" I ask. "Going where?"

He turns to me, his explorers bag already propped up on his shoulder. "To the Ethereal Ruins."

I stand up, confused. "Now?"

He smiles with a knowing glint in his eyes. "What better time to find a dungeon that can only be discovered under the moonlight, than at night?"

I see where he is headed with this and instantly jump up to grab my explorers bag as well. "Let's go then, we wouldn't want to keep Arceus waiting."

He yells out, "WHOOOO-HOOO" and dashes out of the entrance to our little home inside Sharpedo Bluff. I hurry to catch up after him.

So we set off into the night, me and my partner, my friend, on this journey to redemption. And if you were awake that fateful night, you could hear my cheering through the midnight sky. Soft, brilliant moonlight dancing, shimmering in the air. The moon guiding our way to a new adventure, a new future, a new hope.

"LOOK OUT ARCEUS, HERE WE COME!"

**And that it is. I hope you all enjoyed it, however short it was. Now all I need you to do is review! Yup, just click that little button down there and tell me what you think. I don't care if it is a flame review, so long as I get _some_ feedback. Well, this is me signing off for now. I have plenty more stories on their way, just keep an eye out. Laters!**

**~Dusk**


End file.
